


Stay with me

by statickisses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Iron Husbands, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor is horny all the time, Top Bruce Banner, implied Clintasha, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statickisses/pseuds/statickisses
Summary: The beginning had slight inspiration from the thorbruce fanfic 'petrichor'Thor had unimaginable guilt after the events of the snap, thankfully, Bruce is there to try and help him through it.





	Stay with me

Petrichor, Thor remembers that word. It’s what he smells around him, it’s what he feels begin to wash away the hot dirt clinging to his sweat-stained skin. Rain was starting to fall through the small spaces between the canopy above him, bathing him. Thor could hear the distant sound of thunder rippling and the rain picking up quickly, starting to soak his short hair and wash away the blood that had splattered onto him from countless of the aliens he had killed in battle. Petrichor. It was the smell of rain after a hot day. He couldn’t exactly tell when it had shifted to the simple smell of ozone as his mind was beginning to wander again. Pain starting to make his knees wobble. How long had he been standing? He blinked his gaze away from the falling ground. It had gotten closer and Thor only realized now that he had sunken to his knees, the fabric wetting by the now thunderstorm around him. He couldn’t tell if he was creating this storm, the normal feeling of energy coursing through his veins when he affected the weather was numb. He next noticed how hard his fingernails dug into his palms, the handle of Stormbreaker was missing in his grip as the axe lay somewhere on the forest floor around him. He loosened his grip on his hands, his mind drifting again. Sounds were the next thing he started paying attention to. 

 

“Thor, what’s happening?” Steve had said this minutes ago after his friend had turned to ash and his body was carried away by winds. “Thor” Steve demanded again, getting no response from the god. This was said far too long ago for Thor to answer now. Thunder crashed through the sky again, Thor still couldn’t tell if this was his own doing. Bruce had once told him about how the air would heat up before a thunderstorm- Thor couldn’t focus on that. Bruce was dead, his boyfriend was gone. A sharp pang stabbed through Thor’s gut and he doubled over, pressing one hand to his head and the other hand holding him up, resting on the dead and crumbled leaves underneath him. His eyelids felt heavy as he fought to keep his eyes open, vision blurring as tears fell from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks onto the ground. He could hear his own choked sobs but he felt like it was someone else’s. His entire body begged for him to give up and to just collapse into the ground underneath him. Everything Thor cared for was gone, even his wishes to protect Midgard. He failed them all. He failed Steve and his friend, he failed Wakanda warriors and their king, he failed countless names and faces that were now piles of dust that would wash away into nothing. All of their feelings, memories, thoughts. Everything was gone. And it was because of him. After hundreds of years of being a warrior, you’d think he’d see through his need for revenge. But there he was, driving his Thanos-killing-axe through his chest, and not through his head. His sobs became violent, his body convulsing and lungs screaming for air as he pressed out breathless sobs into the ground. It was selfish. 

 

Distant, worried conversations blurred behind him. The sounds of their grief fell silent on his ears. Even the familiar sound of his old Avenger colleagues couldn’t bring himself to listen. Because none of them were Bruce. He felt sick, his stomach turning endlessly, Thor couldn’t tell if he was about to throw up or was already throwing up as his body slumped into the ground and he passed out. 

  
  
  


Consciousness regained around him slowly, his eyes darting around in panic before he felt another sharp pain in his side, reminding him of his failures. His face stung from his cries and he fought the urge to slump against whatever he was seeing in front of him. The pressure on his arms started having him piece together things quicker. There were two hands keeping him steady and had him on his knees, instead of face first on the ground. A voice was rhyming in front of him and Thor let himself listen. 

 

“Please, stay with me” Thor’s heart twisted with unimaginable pain and he let out another choked sob. His eyes fluttered open wider as he tried to confirm what his head was telling him, Bruce was kneeling in front of him with worry burning through his soft, tired eyes. Thor had never known his life to be so cruel to him, to have his eyes play tricks on him. The hands that were holding him up drifted up to cup his face and Thor felt something other than pain. Relief poured over him like the strong pellets of water beating down against Bruce, flattening the curls against his face and curving down onto his forehead. Thor’s lips weakly turned up into a faint smile and his throat purred with amusement, sore, happy laughs poured out of him and he leaned forwards, kissing his boyfriend desperately. He clutched Bruce’s back, bringing him closer and holding him so he wouldn’t disappear. He pulled back only to press more weak, joyful kisses along his face and hands. Bruce was smiling fondly, laughing alongside him.

 

“I thought you were dead” Thor removed his lips from kissing every inch of skin on Bruce so he could look at him. He intertwined one of their hands and mournfully kissed the knuckles. He felt too weak to respond and knew he was starting to drift into sleep, his body slowly catching up to his exhaustion.

 

After some minutes of a long, tired embrace. Thor began pulling himself back to his feet. Bruce helped him up carefully. “Don’t move too fast, you  _ just _ fainted”  he said. Once Thor regained his balance he felt like he was taking his first steps, wobbling with every movement forwards. Bruce stuck to his side, letting Thor lean on him. The two slowly made their way towards the Wakanda towers. 

 

Once inside, the familiar voices he heard finally matched up to faces. He saw his friends and people he had yet to meet all sitting or leaning against walls in a large, wide room. The interior didn’t remind him much of Asgard other than the vicinity of the large castle. The Wakandan castle had much more of an appreciation to the earth around it, roots of trees would swirl around banisters or ivy leaves would frame the walls. And the colour scheme was silver and black, like the black panther outfit itself. Asgard’s tower was golden and proud, standing out from its surroundings. The familiar pain settled in his stomach again and he breathed it off, avoiding the gazes of his teammates. Guilt and shame were stuck in his throat, his apologies would mean nothing to them. Thor let Bruce lead him towards empty halls.

 

“Ah, are you Thor?” the Wakandan princess or- queen spoke to him with heavy sorrow in her delicate voice. Thor couldn’t bare to look at her for much longer, ducking his gaze away from her out of guilt. 

 

“Yes, he is” Bruce answered for him, squeezing Thor’s arms to remind him that he was there. Thor let out a heavy, hitched breath and met her gaze again. He bowed his head in agreement to his boyfriend. The god almost expected to be casted out, killed. Have some sort of punishment for killing half of the universe, but instead, she pressed a small hand on his armor. 

 

“His breathing is unsteady” She commented, looking at Bruce who nodded. The two spoke softly about how he had gone into shock and fainted, Thor tuned them out. He wanted to rest. It was wrong that Thor would be able to sleep next to his loved one when everyone else would be alone. It was selfish. 

 

Thor snapped back to reality when they started moving again, he was guided to a room. The small queen departed from them. “My name is Shuri, my room is only down the hall if needed. Though, I’ll probably be in the labs” She raised a hand in farewell and moved down the hall. Shuri reminded Thor of Bruce and he assumed Bruce thought that as well as he was laughing softly. Thor felt a hand on his arm and back and he was moving again, he bent down and sat once he met the bed, thankful for the soft cushioning beneath him. 

 

“Thor, are you okay?” Bruce asked quietly, moving back into Thor’s gaze. “That was a stupid question, of course you’re not” His boyfriend huffed to himself and his small delicate hand met Thor’s cheek. Bruce was scared, Thor could see it. Reflex almost had him on his feet again but he was stopped by two hands slowly removing his armor. He focused on the slight grazing of skin whenever Bruce would take off a different piece. The cold air that hit him when his chest plate was removed had him realizing how soaked he was, his body shivered and he took in deep breaths. Pain had him flinching when the fabric of his cape grazed a wound. “Jesus, this is deep. And-  burn marks?” Bruce was gingerly touching around the wounds. “Just, stay awake for a little longer. I need to stop the bleeding” Thor nearly reached out to stop Bruce when he quickly made an exit. The last thing Thor wanted right now was to be alone. 

 

The silence buzzing through the air made him remember events from only a few hours ago, him laying on the floor of his ship. Thanos made his exit and Thor knew explosives would be set off at any moment but he needed to get to Loki. He crawled, ignoring the searing pain in his sides. Slowly, his effort had him at his little brother’s side and all he could do was let out a soft, “Loki?” before his body gave up and he fell onto his limp brother.  _ You can’t pretend this time. Please, we need to leave.  _ He screamed silently, even if his words had made it into the air it would fall on deaf ears. He was the only one alive and it wasn’t fair. His dear brother deserved to live, he deserved to have another chance. His thoughts went alarmingly silent when he felt fire burning across his skin, his teeth gritted and he stayed in fear when the silence continued for minutes on end. Eventually ringing shot through his ears, filling the quiet with a blaring noise before his eyes met black and he passed out. 

 

“Thor?” Bruce was back, bandages and bottles of liquids were occupying his hands. Thor was thankful for the noise and he weakly grasped Bruce’s shoulders and brought him into an embrace, Valhalla had been gracious enough to keep Bruce from its gates. Sickening sobs left him once more, leaving a stinging trail down his face. He felt awful. 

 

“Loki is dead” Thor finally spoke, his throat was sore and dry and tears spilled endlessly down his face, making his voice shaky. Bruce pulled back from the hug which made Thor whimper. 

 

“I’m sorry. He was a good guy” Bruce’s sadness sounded genuine. Thor had never heard anyone other than himself have hope in themselves for his brother, it was refreshing. Thor took in a deep, steady breath and stopped himself from crying. He went to pull Bruce back into a hug but he stopped him. “Let me clean you up first” Bruce said kindly, dipping one of the badges into the liquids. Bruce brought the cloth over and pressed it against a dripping wound that stretched under his arm. Thor tightened his hands in a fist at the burning sensation. As he started getting used to the pain, he settled back, letting Bruce press bandages and warm water against his burn marks. He didn’t know if he got the burns from his ship or when he had endured the star’s full force. When he was younger he would’ve found these stories to be a bragging right, but now when he looked down at his scars he didn’t feel proud. He was just reminded of the deaths of friends.

 

Bruce eventually finished up, moving the soaked through bandages into the nearby trash and storing the clean ones in a counter. The smaller man pressed his lips against Thor’s forehead then helped him lay back carefully, so his wounds wouldn’t reopen. Thor lazily watched Bruce, happy to have such a beautiful man share affections with him. He liked the domestic feeling of Bruce cleaning his wounds and helping him to bed, even though it was just because Thor would’ve let himself bleed out on the forest floor. Thor reached to hold one of Bruce’s hand between both of his. 

 

“Lay with me” he requested, feeling the sleep drag through his sentence and make his voice rumble. Even after all the two had gone through, Bruce was still blushing. Colour flushed his cheeks and he stared down at Thor. Thor understood Bruce’s hesitance, they had only become a couple not too long ago and Midgard’s dating traditions were slowly paced. The more negative sides of his thoughts told him that Bruce shouldn’t want to sleep in the same bed as him, that Thor didn’t deserve this.

 

“O-okay” Bruce stuttered then crawled up onto the bed next to Thor, he slid his clothes off until he was in his undergarments and Thor couldn’t help but watch him. Obviously, he didn’t want to make Bruce uncomfortable but he had this nagging fear that if Bruce wasn’t in his eye line, the small man would turn to dust and fade. Bruce slipped under the covers and shuffled closer to Thor. Thor curled an arm around Bruce’s back and pulled him closer. He held his chin on top of Bruce’s head and ran his hand through his curls. He could feel Bruce’s warm breaths and quickened heartbeat underneath him and it slowly brought him to sleep, planting one more kiss to Bruce’s forehead before passing out. 

 

-

 

Once Thor awoke, the smaller man wasn’t in his grasp or even in his sight. Panic started settling in him and he quickly moved to sit up and address the situation. Blinding pain took away his breath, causing him to gasp and cough. His entire body was sore and the burn marks were pulsing with every movement he made. He took long, ridged breaths, looking around the generally empty room and starting to move to get to his feet. 

 

“Hey, hey. Don’t move so much” Bruce’s concerned voice stopped him before his feet met the floor, he turned his head over his shoulder to look over at him. Bruce had entered from the hallway, quickening his pace to stand in front of Thor. He relaxed once he knew Bruce was alright. “You slept for twelve hours you know?” Bruce was moving to sit up on the bed next to him. Thor stayed silent, he still didn’t feel like talking much. He’d prefer if his boyfriend would just lay back down and sleep with him, Thor was still managing to feel tired. Bruce sighed, standing back up. “I’ll go get you some food” As Bruce made his exit, Thor laid back down, focusing his eyes on the ceiling. So many thoughts raced through his mind that he found it hard to focus on any of them and if he did, it would just be painful to think about anyway. Consciousness slipped and Thor found himself asleep again.

 

-

 

He blinked his eyes open slowly, his body felt tense. He was happy to see the outline of Bruce entering the room, and he attempted to sit up again. He was slower this time and it pleasantly hurt less, his wounds had proven to heal over time.   
  
“You know, you have to actually get up one of these days” Bruce’s voice was soft and teasing but Thor could tell he was being serious. Thor didn’t respond. He had slept for so many hours that he didn’t know how many days had gone by. He’d sleep for long periods of time only to be woken up by some horrendous nightmare, it was almost like a loop of; sleep, nightmare, wake up, sleep, nightmare, wake up. The few times he actually stayed awake was when Bruce would come to change his bandages or try to get him to eat. Thor felt too weak to eat. 

 

“Eventually” 

-

 

Bruce left the room after Thor fell asleep again and sat himself in a chair by the kitchen’s countertop, the kitchen didn’t have any walls that separate it from the living space. It had been a week, Thor had only given in to eating twice. He felt defeated each time Thor would just stay quiet and go back to having nightmares. Bruce had gone through something similar, but definitely not to the extent of grief Thor was going through. After sometime he had gotten the full story out of him, his brother’s death, Heimdall’s death, how he thought Bruce had died, Brunhilde’s probable demise, all of his people were gone. The list really went on and Bruce couldn’t fathom how much pain his boyfriend was going through. 

 

“Any progress with Point Break?” Tony’s voice startled Bruce and he turned his head to look at the clearly tired man. Tony returned only two days ago with some blue robot-alien lady that went by Nebula. The team was relieved to see another familiar face but was soon met with bad news when he announced the death of many names Bruce didn’t know of. Thor’s friend, Rocket was the most devastated by this news. The raccoon had disappeared at the news and Bruce rarely saw him around.

 

“Not yet, he fell asleep again when I mentioned going for a walk” Bruce sighed, leaning his head against his palm. Tony’s face twisted with amusement but there was clear concern in his shallow eyes. Even though Tony had lost his practically adopted son, the man was doing his best to be up and checking on everyone. Bruce would sometimes have to make sure Tony sat down and let his wounds heal, unlike Thor, Tony was getting no sleep and plenty of exercise. The entire team wasn’t doing so hot, Steve was coping but he seemed distant and distracted. Natasha was spending her time around Clint, the two were almost inseparable. Shuri was bottling up her feelings and focusing her time into the lab, she was incredibly similar to how Bruce used to be. He would often spend his time with her in there, getting her to open up a bit and reminding her to take breaks. 

 

Bruce himself hadn’t lost much, the majority of his friends were still alive. Of course, everything that had happened recently gutted him but he was the least hurt, so he spent his time helping other people and it was .. draining. He wanted to spend his time around his boyfriend, Thor always made him feel better but the people-less king was so far into his depressive cycle that he refused to do anything. So instead, here he was. 

 

“Hm, how are you holding up?” Tony asked, moving to pour himself a cup of coffee. Bruce  _ could _ tell Tony about how he wanted to be going on dates and doing things with Thor but their relationship wasn’t public yet. It was still new. Everyone just assumed that the two had become good friends, Bruce even slept in his own room, well, except for that one night. Bruce’s heart fluttered when he remembered having his face pressed up against Thor’s broad chest, breathing in his scent. 

 

He realized he hadn’t given Tony an answer yet.  

 

“I’m fine, I just wish things were back to normal, y’know?” Tony nodded in agreement as he sipped from his mug. 

 

“Playing nurse must be tiring” Tony paused and took another sip out of his cup for dramatic effect, Bruce could tell he was about to say something terrible. “You know, if you wore the whole nurse outfit, maybe that’d get Thor up” Tony raised his eyebrows and smirked. Bruce rolled his eyes and let out a nervous chuckle. Clearly, Tony at least knew about Bruce’s feelings for Thor or else that joke wouldn’t have been made. “It would definitely get me to listen to you” Tony shrugged playfully, finishing up his cup of coffee then placing the dirty mug into the slowly piling up sink of dishes that Bruce would no doubt have to do himself. 

 

“Dude stop” Bruce laughed, he was glad to have such a lighthearted conversation even if it was dirty. Pleasant laughter filled the air and the two of them went into discussion about old memories as anything recent would likely be too painful to talk about. Tony would discuss what he should bring home for food and Bruce suggested a large array of sugary foods for Thor, his boyfriend tended to have a sweet tooth. The conversation changed into stories Tony had about Thor, Bruce listening a little too intently. 

 

“You should really tell Thor how you feel, I know he’s basically dead but, it’s always good to have something to hold onto.” Tony suggested. Bruce inwardly sighed, not exactly sure how to approach this. 

 

“Yea?” Bruce asked, wondering when Tony would eventually catch on. 

 

“Mhm. If not, please try and get him up. He’s only going to listen to you and it pains everyone to see him like this” Tony’s emotions slipped through his happy demeanor, it almost startled Bruce. He had never actually seen Tony upset before, Pepper always took over when he had panic attacks or wasn’t focused. But she wasn’t around anymore. Bruce nodded to Tony’s plead and watched him leave the room with a wave, heading towards the lab or Rhodey’s room.

 

“Are you and angel-face a secret then?” Bruce turned towards this new voice, Rocket was peering over the couch.  _ How long had he been there?  _

 

“What?” 

 

“There’s got to be a reason you’re not tellin’ him” Rocket shrugged, swinging his body over the couch and joining him by the counter, jumping up to take a seat next to Bruce. 

 

“New relationships are usually a secret for a while, it’s nice to have something normal” Bruce replied, still feeling a bit weird that he was talking to a raccoon. What he said was true, he really wouldn’t care if everyone knew about him and Thor, but having something that was like the world before, it helped. 

 

“Hm. Well, that guy was right. You oughta’ help out Angel-face.” Rocket used the nickname again, making Bruce smile lightly with amusement. 

 

“I’ll try again” Bruce promised. He could sense that Rocket was distressed by everything recently, it wasn’t much of a surprise. He guessed that having Thor around him would help, Thor tended to be a good source of comfort for everyone. “How’d you two meet, anyway?” 

 

“Quill hit him with our ship” Rocket said, smiling softly at the memories. “We got him inside and he explained what Thanos did” Rocket nearly shuddered at this, turning to look at Bruce. “He was real worried about you” Bruce smiled shyly, it was nice to know that Thor truly did care for him, that after everything that had happened to him, he was still on Thor’s mind. “If you’re looking for familiarity, I’d recommend spendin’ more time with your boyfriend, there. I know you’re tryin’ to help everyone out but you gotta take care of yourself too, huh?” Rocket looked oddly pained as he spoke, his gaze had drifted away and he stared down at his han- paws.  

 

“Okay, thank you Rocket.” Bruce said softly, resting a hand on the raccoon’s back. Thor often did this when he comforted people, so it only felt natural. Rocket flinched at the contact then turned to look back at Bruce. He gave him a curt nod before slipping out of the seat. 

 

“See ya, curls.” Rocket waved, turning out of the room and leaving Bruce alone. Parts of him wanted to go check in with Steve, to see if he was doing any better. He knew Steve was going to collapse if something wasn’t there to distract him soon but he had to go talk to Thor, he had to try again. The small scientist got back to his feet and peered out the window on the far side of the room, the sun was starting to settle in the far distance of the Wakandan jungle. The view was breathtaking, he would be sure to show this to Thor if he could get the god out of bed. He started back down the long hall.  

 

-

 

Thor’s eyes slowly blinked open when the door opened, he guiltily looked at Bruce who was staring at him with sympathy. Thor had continuously just fallen asleep whenever he would offer Thor food or walks even simple romantic things like kisses he had just sighed and sunk into his pillow, Bruce was probably finding it tiring to deal with. 

 

“Honey, can you listen to me?” Bruce asked, walking around to sit on the bed next to Thor, as he often did when he tried to coax him out of bed. Thor’s head told him that Bruce was here to finally end things, that he had come to realize that he deserved more than the person who had ended half of the world’s existence. He sat up, tears threatening to prickle at his eyes. “I need you to eat, okay? Please, you’ve barely touched anything” Bruce’s hands slid up to cup Thor’s cheeks, his brown eyes were filled with concern. Thor swallowed and shook his head, _ I’m not hungry he w _ anted to protest but his mouth couldn’t find the words. This time, something surprised him. Bruce’s face was wetted by slow tears and Thor’s heart lurched. “Can I do something?” Bruce’s voice wavered. 

 

“Stay with me” Thor softly begged, raising his hands to wipe away Bruce’s tears. He had caused Bruce this pain, the one thing he had left and he had hurt him. Thor wanted to go back to his unconscious state and not have to deal with this any longer, dare he say he wanted the universe to stop being cruel to him and finally allow him to die among his other loved ones. He clasped Bruce’s hands a little too tightly, he needed Bruce to stay by his side, waking up to empty beds was terrifying and he couldn’t take it any longer, the harsh thoughts in his head were sure to eventually win. 

 

“Only if you promise me you’ll get up tomorrow” Bruce said, planting a kiss on Thor’s scruffy beard. Thor melted at the pleasant contact and nodded numbly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the domesticality. Bruce sighed with relief and settled under the sheets, leaning them both down onto the bed. Bruce lay his head on Thor’s chest and Thor could feel the heat rise in Bruce’s face, Thor almost laughed at his shyness. 

 

“You’re all I have, you know?” Thor’s voice croaked weakly, his fingers dragging through Bruce’s thick curls. His father had taught him about how concealing emotion was a good, noble way to rule Asgard but there was no Asgard anymore. There was only Bruce, and Bruce needed him to be open. Bruce raised his head and looked up at Thor sadly, crawling forwards and over Thor, placing a kiss on his lips. 

 

“Then I’ll be here for you” Bruce promised, smiling lightly, his cheeks were still rosy from all the contact. Thor sighed contently and looked up at his boyfriend. He leaned up to press another kiss on his lips. Then there were more kisses, and more and then slowly, he deepened it, sliding a hand up into Bruce’s hair and another slowly treading down his back and onto his waist. The god felt his heartbeat began to pick up in excitement. When he pulled back, Bruce let out a small whine. Thor felt a burning in the pit of his stomach and flipped his boyfriend over so he hovered on top of him, leaning back in and pressing his lips against Bruce’s neck. “T-thor” Bruce’s voice stuttered, sounding dazed. His hand pressed against Thor’s shoulders. Thor let out a soft hum and looked up. “As much as I - uh, really want to do this. You haven’t exactly showered in a week. And I’m extremely tired” Bruce stated awkwardly and Thor’s lips twitched with amusement.

 

“I suppose you'll have to join me in the shower tomorrow then” Thor said very matter-of-factly, enjoying Bruce’s extremely flustered expression. The god slipped back into the covers beside him and twisted his arm around Bruce’s waist, kissing the side of his forehead. Thor didn’t know if he wanted to uphold his promise of getting up, he felt sick just thinking of seeing his friend’s faces, the faces of people he let down so massively. He pressed his face into the space between Bruce’s neck and breathed in his scent, at least he had Bruce. 

 

-

 

Bruce awoke feeling sweaty, his shirt clung to his sides and his body felt stiff. Once he looked down he realized why, Thor’s legs were wrapped around him and his face was buried in the crook of his neck, snoring into Bruce’s ear. Drool pooled slightly onto his shoulder. Bruce huffed in discomfort and slowly sat up,  Thor uttered something in his sleep and two strong arms pulled him back down. Bruce’s head hit the pillow and he groaned, the warmth almost had him staying in place but he needed to make sure Thor ate today. Bruce twisted out of Thor’s grasp again. He sat up and looked down at the sleeping man, daylight drifted in from the window and poured onto his skin. His hair, though now short still managed to capture the sun’s essence and burn a bright gold. The shadows that dipped onto his face were soft and brought out the structure of his jawline and cheekbones. Bruce swallowed, he was flawless. 

 

“C’mon, Thor. Get up” Bruce said softly, running a hand over his own shoulder to wipe off the sticky drool. Thor let out a soft sigh and his hand grasped Bruce’s arm, attempting to pull him back down into the soft mattress. “No, c’mon. You promised” Bruce said lightly, removing Thor’s hand from his arm. Thor lay still for a few moments before flickering his eyes open, a sleepy grin stretched across his face. 

 

“You’re here” He grumbled. Bruce’s eyebrows threaded in confusion,  _ did he think I’d leave?  _

 

“I am, now get up” Bruce said again, trying to push Thor out of bed but not getting anywhere as Thor tended to be extremely heavy and pounds of muscle. Thor let out a tiny sigh then slowly sat up, the sunlight repositioned to shine at his chest, bringing Bruce’s attention to his abs. Bruce had seen Thor shirtless countless times but it was just.. so attractive. Statues he had seen of gods were impressively accurate because Thor was built just like them yet better, colour and warm soft skin that welcomed him separated the marble stone from his sunshine of a boyfriend. Thor must’ve caught Bruce admiring his body as he let out a very fake sounding yawn and stretched his arms above his head, showing off his arms as well. “Stop” Bruce said with embarrassment heavy in his tone. 

 

“What? Don’t act like you weren’t staring at me” Thor chuckled, pressing a kiss to Bruce’s curls before slowly rising out of bed and onto his feet. Bruce ignored the heat burning on his cheeks and stumbled out of bed next to him, he stood beside Thor, craning his neck to look up at him. “Join me in the shower then?” Thor asked, his hand coming to rest on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce flustered immediately, he had nearly forgotten about the events that happened late last night, he didn’t even think Thor was being serious.

 

“I uh-” Bruce stumbled with his words, he didn’t exactly have an answer yet, he was still far too taken aback by the suddenness. 

 

“You don’t have to. I understand if our relationship isn’t far enough yet” Thor’s mismatched eyes were soft and understanding, giving Bruce more comfortability. He wouldn’t mind it, Thor  _ wa _ s right though, this tended to be really soon in their relationship as Bruce had only just started to sleep in the same bed as him. Then he thought over the actions of last night and what he had intended on doing, showering would be harmless compared to that. He nodded awkwardly up at Thor.

 

“Yea, sure” 

 

“Wonderful” Thor said rather brightly, taking Bruce’s hand and bringing him towards the bathroom. All of this was such an improvement from where he had started, before Thor would just shrug him off or roll back and continue to lay asleep. But now, he was talking a lot more, being his happy self and even showering. He was proud of Thor for doing his best, even if he did need Bruce’s help to get him there. The two slipped into the small bathroom and Bruce suddenly became aware of how small he was compared to Thor. They were practically squished in the space, Bruce having to crane his neck farther back so he could look at Thor. Thor smiled down at him then turned and opened the curtains of the shower, he bent down to twist the knobs and Bruce watched as water poured out from the showerhead. Thor fiddled with it for a little longer until he chose a warm enough temperature then spun back around to face Bruce. He assumed now was the time to start getting undressed. 

 

Bruce reached down to pull his shirt off, revealing his definitely less muscular chest and stomach, he could even say chubby. Bruce could feel Thor’s eyes on him, making him feel nervous. He put his shirt to the side and hovered his hands over his pants. Thor had probably seen him naked by now, the amounts of times he’d come back from hulking out without clothes didn’t exactly give him much room to be self-conscious about this kind of thing anyway,  _ screw it.  _ He quickly started pulling the rest of his clothes off, pants, underwear, socks until he stood completely naked in front of Thor, who had been watching him this whole time. Bruce was definitely blushing now. Thor, on the other hand, seemed completely calm. He had a relaxed expression and he reached his hands down to his own low-hanging pants. To make matters worse, the steam from the shower was starting to roll around the small room, making this some sort of cliche falling in love type of scene. He kept his eyes on Thor as he almost teasingly pulled his clothing off slowly. Anticipation had his heartbeat pick up, impatience bubbling inside him as if he was a schoolgirl. When they were off Bruce found himself staring… he was  _ big. _ A hand cupping his face brought Bruce’s attention back, he switched his gaze up to Thor who had an amused look on his face. 

 

“Come now” Thor’s voice graveled and hand removed from Bruce’s cheeks. The god moved into the shower, beads of water rolling off of his skin and wetting away the almost healed wounds across his body. Bruce stood still for a few moments before he picked up his feet and moved into the available space beside Thor, he turned to pull the curtain shut then suddenly realized how very very close they were. Thor’s body nearly pressed up against him, Bruce tried desperately to swallow his nerves. The water poured down onto the top of his head, dampening the curls that fell loosely around his face. The feeling of warmth raining down on him was always pleasant, showers tended to be a place of comfort. The sound of a tiny gasp brought Bruce’s attention back towards Thor, who was wincing. He went to ask what was wrong but he realized that this was the first time he was applying a large amount of water to his wounds. Bruce frowned and reached a hand up to rest on Thor’s cheek. Thor sunk into Bruce’s touch, leaning his head to the side and pressing a kiss into Bruce’s palm. 

 

“Let me take care of you” Bruce said softly, smiling shyly to Thor before reaching down and grabbing for the soap. Once he had it in hand, he began sliding the bar of soap down Thor’s chest. The bubbles and water began creating the soapy substance across his body. Bruce casted his gaze up to see Thor looking down at him pensively. He had to keep reminding himself that Thor and him were dating, this shouldn’t feel weird. Thor returned his feelings, so it was fine to be doing boyfriend things. Besides, Asgardians tended to move a lot faster in relationships than Earth did. Bruce continued cleaning the taller man’s body, getting soap on every inch of skin and carefully going over the scars and burns. Once he had finished, he moved to let the water cascade down Thor, washing away the bubbles that fell and poured down the drain. Thor was looking down at him with soft, loving eyes that made Bruce’s heart start to pick up pace again.  _ How did I up with someone like Thor? _

 

“Relax, beloved” Thor’s deep, grumbly voice almost sent shudders down his spine. Two hands connected with Bruce’s shoulders which snapped his attention back to Thor. Bruce just nodded and took a deep breath. “What’s on your mind?” Thor asked, giving Bruce a puzzled expression. 

 

“Just.. how lucky I am” Bruce admitted, sheepishly smiling up at his taller boyfriend. Thor raised an eyebrow and amusement pushed past his lips, deep, happy laughter filled the air. 

 

“Banner, it is not you who is the lucky one. For I am. Somehow through my loss and suffering, the universe brings me you. You, Bruce Banner, you decide to stay by my side even through my terrible actions” Thor’s voice sounded so exposed and vulnerable. It made Bruce confused, his eyebrows threading upwards to portray his confusion. 

 

“Terrible actions? You… you haven’t been blaming yourself have you?”  Bruce asked, worry filling his chest as he wondered if Thor had been carrying guilt this whole time. Thor’s avoidant gaze and lack of response answered Bruce’s question, making his heart twist. “Honey, this  _ isn’t _ your fault. None of this is” Bruce moved a hand up to cup Thor’s jaw, trying to bring his eyes down to meet his. 

 

“Aye, but it is” Thor’s voice cracked and tried to regain its strength. His heterochromatic eyes shifted to lock with Bruce’s brown ones. He took in a deep, stuttered breath. “I had the chance to kill him. But I was too blinded by my rage” Thor spoke dryly, practically bathing in self-hatred, it made Bruce’s eyes widen. He had never expected to see Thor without confidence, it almost made him look smaller. “Now they’re all dead” 

 

“That’s not your fault. You didn’t kill them, Thanos did” Bruce insisted, searching Thor’s eyes for anything that wasn’t … hollow. “You got further than anyone else did. No one blames you” he continued, watching as tears filled Thor’s eyes and fell along with his already wetted cheeks. Bruce suppressed a sigh and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Thor’s middle in an embrace. “Trust me” he whispered. Thor hugged back, slumping his posture into Bruce’s touch and took in a deep inhale, letting it go sharply. He stayed silent for a few moments, as if in thought. 

 

“I do trust you, Bruce. I just.. I’ll try to see it your way” Thor’s voice was soft and quiet and he pulled back from the hug. Bruce only just realized how close they actually were, it was so close to rubbing against his thigh… Bruce took a sharp inhale and cleared his head, now was  _ not _ the time. “I should return the favor, huh?” Thor’s voice brought him back from his heated thoughts and Bruce blinked in question. Thor soon answered his confusion by running the bar of soap down Bruce’s chest, his calloused hand nearly touching down his skin. The feeling was pleasant, everything about this was so very domestic and it was really nice to be able to have this moment in the midst of all of this grief and chaos. Bruce continued to let Thor clean him, looking at Thor’s relaxed, gentle face and letting himself zone out and just enjoy everything that was happening.

 

Eventually, the two finished cleaning. The water was turned off and they exited the tub back into the small, steam-filled room. Bruce wrapped himself with a towel after doing his best to dry his body and hair. Thor wrapped his towel around his waist, pulling open the door and letting the colder air circle into the room. The god slipped out of the bathroom and back into his room, the sound of a dresser opening told Bruce that he was dressing. Bruce did the same, grabbing his discarded clothes and slipping them back on. He moved the towel to run through his soaked curls again, to make sure it had stopped dripping then pushed his way out of the bathroom. Thor was wearing sweatpants and socks with no shirt. Thor caught Bruce’s wandering eyes and raised his eyebrows, moving a hand to rest on his hip, the other raised against the wall. 

 

“Does thy like what he sees?” Thor asked teasingly. Bruce just grumbled in response, ignoring the heat that pricked at his cheeks. He moved forwards to make his way further out of the bathroom and closer to the door. 

 

“It’s not like you didn’t always walk around shirtless in the compound” Bruce responded, ignoring the childish comment Thor had made. Thor responded to this by whining like a kicked puppy and reaching for his shirt, pulling it over his head which made Bruce chuckle. “Aw, did I damage your ego?” Bruce asked with a playful smile, moving his hand forwards to meet with the doorknob, twisting it open and revealing the hallway. “C’mon you big baby, I’ll make you whatever you like” Thor expectedly brightened at this, pacing to join Bruce by his side. Bruce could sense hesitation in the god’s movements and nervousness could be spotted along his gaze so he rested a hand on Thor’s back supportively and the two walked out into the hallway together. Things were generally quiet as they made their way into the living space. As they walked out into the large room, thankfully, it was empty so Bruce could show more affection to Thor without feeling awkward. Pda definitely wasn’t something Bruce was big on. He made his way over towards the rather open kitchen, Thor joined him, moving to haul himself up and onto the counter. His legs were kicked up and dangled as he watched Bruce pull open the fridge. Bruce looked inside at the full fridge and turned to look at Thor, raising an eyebrow. “What do you want?” 

 

“Bacon and pancakes” Thor said with a smile. Bruce was honestly surprised he didn’t ask for fruit loops or some other really sugary cereal. He gave a nod to Thor before reaching in for the bacon, milk, eggs, and butter. He searched the cupboards for pots and pans, finding one of them and pulling out two pans. As he began cooking, things sizzling and mixing on the pans Bruce heard Thor jump off the counter and he had a suspicion about what he was planning. 

 

“Thor, don’t” Bruce warned before two arms met his waist. Bruce groaned, moving the spatula out of the pan. Kisses were starting to be planted on his neck and he tried not to show how much he enjoyed it. “Thor, seriously” Bruce insisted, checking on the pancakes once more. Bruce planned on continuing to ignore Thor but a hand was starting to lower from his waist. “F- fuck” he stuttered, putting the spatula down on the countertop. He turned to face Thor, moving his hand away from his thigh. “Do you want me to burn your food?” Bruce asked, trying his hardest to sound serious. Thor didn’t answer again, instead he leaned up against the counter he had been sitting on and dragged Bruce forwards pressing kisses against his face. Bruce gigged, trying to move out of Thor’s touch. Eventually, Thor slowed his movement before looking Bruce in the eyes and pulling in closer for an actual kiss. Bruce sighed and leaned in, filling the space and kissing Thor back. Before he could break from it and return to his cooking, Thor started deepening it, hands pressing against his back. Bruce moaned into it, grabbing Thor's waist and pressing in almost desperately. Bruce eventually pushed away, breathlessly starting up at Thor. “What’s gotten into you” he huffed out teasingly, moving from Thor’s grasp and back to the food. 

 

“You simply captivate me” Thor shrugged, sounding a bit sad that he didn’t get to continue making out with Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes at that and flipped over the slightly too dark pancakes, flashing a look to Thor. 

 

“You’re going to eat this still” Bruce stated, moving the pancake to a plate and then resuming with the other food. To be honest, he didn’t know how much Thor would eat, when you go days without food too much at once can be harmful. Bruce didn’t know Asgardians tolerance too well. As if he could hear thoughts, Thor spoke up. 

 

“You know, Asgardians don’t need to eat” Bruce could tell Thor was trying to tempt him to stop cooking but Bruce just shook his head.

 

“That doesn’t mean they shouldn’t, I’ve seen you eat more than any human could stomach, so don’t try and tell me that you don’t eat” Bruce shot him a warning glare and continued on with his cooking. 

 

Once everything was cooked and plated, Bruce brought their food down towards the couch and settled it down on the coffee table. Thor seated himself at the edge of the couch and Bruce sat next to him, bring the plate to Thor’s lap. Thor looked down at the syrupy pancakes and bacon then met Bruce’s gaze, almost looking guilty. 

 

“Thank you” he mumbled rather hesitantly, bringing a strip of bacon to his lips and biting down on it. Bruce grimaced, he could tell Thor didn’t think he should be able to eat when there were billions of people who couldn’t and Thor thought it was all his fault. 

 

“It’s no problem” Bruce nodded, pressing a hand to Thor’s bicep and smiling at him before turning his attention back to his own plate. As the two began eating, Bruce couldn’t help but wonder how the others were doing. The space was usually occupied by now, with Clint and Natasha watching something on the tv, Rhodes and Tony usually silently discussing something or even Steve just... staring out the window like he normally did. Bruce hoped something wasn’t wrong.

 

“Thor?” Steve’s voice brought Bruce’s attention over. He was standing in the opposite hallway where Thor and Bruce had entered from, looking over at the god with a surprised expression. Bruce felt Thor flinch beside him and he frowned, bumping their legs together to try and remind Thor that he wouldn’t be attacked. 

 

“Hello, Rogers” Thor grumbled distantly, setting his plate down with his seemingly loss of appetite. 

 

“It’s good to see you, pal. We were all starting to get worried” Steve’s voice was thick with relief, something Thor clearly wasn’t expecting as he stared rather confusingly up at him. Steve visibly frowned at Thor’s lack of response then turned to Bruce. “Got any more of that?” he asked, gesturing towards the breakfast. 

 

“Yeah, it’s all in the kitchen, help yourself” Bruce nodded, biting down on more of his own food. Steve had quickly disappeared behind them and into the kitchen. Bruce casted a glance in Thor’s direction, the god was looking rather apprehensive at the whole situation. Bruce smiled apathetically and glanced down at Thor’s plate then back to him, Thor let out a small sigh then nodded, picking his plate back up and eating again. More voices began filling the halls and soon Clint and Natasha were entering the living space, sitting across from them on the other couch. 

 

“Thor, nice haircut” Clint said with a head nod, flashing Thor a bright smile. Thor looked at Clint weirdly, giving a thin smile back. Natasha just nodded, leaning herself against Clint. Bruce felt a weird wave of nostalgia hit him, this reminded him of everything before his disappearance. It was nice to have the familiarity, the only thing missing was Tony. Bruce guessed that whatever had the Avengers “break up” would make the tension in the air more visible when Tony and Rhodes joined them, Tony clearly was on the other side of whatever fight was started and Bruce knew James would always choose Tony’s side. Light conversation filled the air, Steve taking a seat in one of the reclining chairs as they all made decent small talk. Thor stayed generally silent, Bruce could sense the guilt that he carried was still affecting him. 

 

“Where were you two anyway?” Steve asked, leaning his back against the reclining chair and giving Thor and Bruce a questioning expression. Bruce blinked in realization, they still didn’t know where Bruce had disappeared to for two years. 

 

“I second that” Tony’s voice sounded behind them. He walked in with Rhodes beside him, the two looked uncomfortable by the others in the room and Bruce could tell everyone else was too. Thor picked up on this as well, casting a confused glance towards Bruce. Tony dipped and sat beside Bruce, swinging an arm to rest along his shoulders. “You two were both missing for two years and then show up, closer than ever. There has to be  _ some _ story” Tony insisted, relaxing back and moving his arm to drape along the back of the couch instead of on Bruce’s shoulders. The rest of the Avengers looked at them expectantly which had anxiety bubble in his throat. Thor was tense from the topic, shoving the last of his food into his mouth so he didn’t have to respond. 

 

“Er, yea. So Hulk ended up somewhere really deep in space, on a planet called Sakar” Bruce started, recalling all the memories that had happened months ago. “Time works differently there, so I think Hulk was there for… five years. Anyway, he fought in an arena and was pretty popular” Bruce took a pause to let everyone soak in what he was saying. He turned his gaze over to Thor, seeing if he’d want to continue the story but he remained silent. “Thor, uh. His sister, Hela took over Asgard and broke Mjolnir. Thor and Loki fell through the Bifrost and landed on Sakar too” Bruce knew he probably wasn’t telling the story very entertainingly, he knew Thor would with his hundreds of years of experience but clearly the wounds were too fresh.   

 

“Wait, wait Loki? I thought he was dead.” Clint spoke up, he leaned forwards as to be prepared for another fight. Bruce dismissed him with the shake of a head.

 

“No, Loki ruled Asgard for a bit” Bruce replied, trying to remember everything that Thor had told him.  

 

“After everything in New York? He should be in ja-” Natasha was cut off by Thor. 

 

“Will you please let Bruce finish?”  Thor said rather bitterly, Bruce could feel the static radiating off of him. Everyone fell silent. 

 

“So Thor was captured and forced to fight Hulk.” Bruce continued with the story, telling them how he woke up in the quinjet and how the escaped the planet. He told them of Brunhilde and felt a pang in his heart, he didn’t know if she was alive, it was likely that she wasn’t. Then about how Loki saved Asgard’s people and how he’s actually a good person, Thor appreciated it but he could tell the others were still uneasy. “The trip back to earth took a few months, then we ran into Thanos’s ship and..” Bruce fell silent after that, knowing that he didn’t need to continue the story from there. 

 

“That sounds like one hell of an adventure”  Steve commented, wide-eyed. Bruce just nodded with agreement, the whole thing still managed to feel like a blur. He never thought he’d be so close to Thor, nonetheless be his boyfriend. He failed to mention that part in the story as he decided he’d just let everyone figure it out, he could only be so touchy with Thor for so long before they came to realization. 

 

Talk filtered through the air easier, the team picked up the conversation as if everything was normal. A few uncomfortable sentences were passed between Steve and Tony but hey, at least they were talking. As the hours dragged Bruce found that Thor was getting a little more comfortable to speak up. He was clearly still quieter than he used to be but he spoke more than he had for a while.

 

“Alright, well I better go help Shuri with the labs.” Tony said after a brief silence, he raised himself back to his feet. Bruce was almost tempted to join, trying to figure out Thanos’s location or how to get everyone back or even just… how to get Hulk back because the lack of pressure behind his eyes was starting to scare the hell out of him. Thor needed him though, and to be completely honest, Thor was the only thing keeping him from freaking the hell out about Hulk’s disappearance.

 

“I’d stay, but you all know how destructive two hellbent scientists can be to themselves” Rhodey spoke up casting an amused glance to Bruce. Little bursts of laughter rolled out of the other Avengers and Bruce watched as the two strolled out of the room and down towards the lab. Bruce was thankful that James was there to help Tony through this, otherwise, Bruce would be dragging both Thor and Tony around to get them to meet their basic needs. Thor was the next one to stand up, he got to his feet rather quickly as if realization had hit him. 

 

“I need to retrieve Stormbreaker” Thor announced, reaching a hand down for Bruce to take it. He blinked in confusion, reaching out and grabbing Thor’s hand. Clint, Natasha, and Steve all looked at them oddly before Thor dragged him out of the room and down towards the entrance of the building. Thor pushed the doors open and stepped out into the daylight, flinching at the afternoon sunlight that hit his face and dropping Bruce’s hand with the surprise. Bruce’s mouth twitched in amusement to this, remembering the times he’d go weeks without sunlight. Once he had adjusted, Thor raised his arm like he did to retrieve Mjolnir and a few moments later the blood-stained axe met his hand. Bruce arched an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Why’d you need me to come with you if you could just do that?” he asked. Thor looked down at him guiltily, switching his gaze to look out at the jungle in the distance. He stayed silent for a few moments, looking as if he was contemplating telling Bruce. 

 

“I was afraid to come back out here” Thor admitted rather shamefully. “I keep thinking that… that I’m going to see it again” Thor mumbled. Bruce watched as his hands began to shake and he shut his eyes tightly. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay” Bruce said while pressing his hands to Thor’s arm. He knew saying ‘it’s okay’ wasn’t the best thing to do while comforting him so he wrapped his arms around Thor’s middle in a hug. “It’s over, you’re safe.  _ I’m  _ safe” Thor hugged back, pressing his face into Bruce’s curls. Thor wrapped the arm that held his axe around Bruce’s middle, and the other stretched up, allowing his hand to grasp in Bruce’s hair gently. Thor held him so tightly like he was afraid of Bruce turning to dust.

 

“I love you” 

 

Bruce flinched at this, his eyes that he hadn’t realized he had closed fluttered open. He could feel Thor freeze and then pull back, looking down at Bruce with fear in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry” Thor breathed out, dropping Stormbreaker so he could hold both of Bruce’s arms. “Was this too sudden, I’m sorry” Thor apologized again.

 

“No, no. Thor, I love you too” Bruce grinned, pushing himself onto his tippy-toes so he could press a kiss to Thor’s lips. Thor kissed back. His hand cupped Bruce’s cheek as they parted and he softly smiled down at Bruce. 

 

“I’m so lucky to have you” Thor rumbled, looking down at Bruce like he was the stars and moon. It made Bruce’s heart flutter and he felt his cheeks start to sore from all his smiling. 

 

“We’re both lucky” 

 

Thor let out a thoughtful hum. “Aye”. Bruce bent down and picked up Stormbreaker, pressing it into Thor’s hands. 

 

“Let’s go clean her, huh?” Bruce suggested, he knew the real reason he wanted to go back inside was so he could kiss Thor better than that. He felt so happy right now that he wanted to spend this brief period being intimate with the person he  _ loved _ . Thor took Stormbreaker back in his hand and nodded, turning and opening the door for Bruce. They walked back into the large room and Bruce casted a glance into the living space. Natasha and Clint had disappeared, Steve remained but he was zoned out on the tv. Bruce slipped his hand into Thor’s and they walked past the kitchen and back down the hallway towards Thor’s room. Once they made it there he opened the door and they slipped into the room. Bruce took Stormbreaker from Thor’s grip and made his way over to the sink at the end of the room, taking a rag and running it under the tap before starting to clean the blood off. 

 

“I can control the Bifrost with Stormbreaker” Thor commented, walking up behind Bruce to join him by his side. Bruce raised his eyebrows, looking down at the clearly, very powerful weapon in his hands. 

 

“I guess that’s why it was so important you had it, right?” Bruce asked, watching the blood from hundreds of aliens and even the titan himself wash away into the drain. Thor let out a small ‘mhmm’ and moved from beside Bruce to behind him, copying what he had done earlier and sliding his hands down to Bruce’s thighs. Luckily, Bruce didn’t happen to be cooking right now, so he could enjoy it. He leaned back into Thor’s touch, turning the tap off. “You’re so touchy today” Bruce sighed into the feeling, turning around to face his boyfriend. 

 

“I can touch you more, if you’d like” he purred out, sending a shiver down Bruce’s spine. His face heated and he felt his heartbeat pick up.

 

“God, please” Bruce nodded, walking his boyfriend backwards, towards the bed. 

 

“Begging already?” Thor grinned, leaning down and kissing Bruce before the back of his knees met the mattress and he sat. Bruce laughed softly, leaning in and kissing Thor. His hands met Thor’s shoulders as he positioned himself to sit in the god’s lap. Their lips fell apart for a moment and heated breathing replaced it, he took a moment to look over Thor before filling the gap again. Thor’s hands reached down to start unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt, starting from the bottom and untucking the buttons from the fabric up until the shirt fell and pooled around his shoulders. Bruce broke the kiss so he could remove his shirt and toss it to the side, once it was off he trailed his hand up underneath Thor’s shirt and onto his stomach, feeling the hard abs underneath his hands. With Thor's help, he pulled the shirt off his boyfriend. Bruce felt slightly insecure for a moment before he looked up to catch Thor’s loving, warm gaze. 

 

“You’re beautiful, my love” Thor breathed out, catching one of Bruce’s palms and pressing a long kiss to it. Bruce looked over Thor, his eyelashes fluttered against Bruce’s fingers and beard grew out to look scruffy. Adding to that, there was a more noticeable long scar that started from the top of his eyebrow and ended at his cheekbone. Warm feelings made Bruce smile lazily, he moved his hand from Thor’s lips and trailed them down his abs again until they met pants. Thor’s breathing hitched when Bruce cupped the fabric at his crotch. 

 

“You are too” Bruce smiled teasingly, leaning in to kiss again. Using his fingers, he traced up and started undoing Thor’s pants. Apparently, he was going too slow as Thor started pulling his pants off with impatience, kicking them once they hung around his ankles until they fell across the room. Laughter purred in Bruce’s throat. “Want me to take care of you?” he asked, Thor had gone through so much pain recently, he wanted his boyfriend to feel good. 

 

Thor responded with a small nod. Complying, Bruce trailed his hands up to the last piece of fabric keeping him from  _ all _ of Thor. He dipped his thumbs into the waistband and pulled it down, revealing Thor’s erection. Bruce swallowed, anxiety pricked in his heart momentarily. He hadn’t really done this since the whole ‘Hulk situation’. Bruce sunk down to his knees, off of the bed and looked up at Thor, using one of his hands, he brought his wrist up an around his cock and stroked a few times. Thor let out little gasps and whines and oh god, was that hot. Bruce moved his thumb over the slit, dragging the precum down and then pulling back up quicker. He moved forwards to lick a stripe up his hardened cock, earning him a hushed curse from Thor. 

 

“Fuck” Thor breathed out, his voice was heavy with arousal, hitched and needy, it made Bruce realize how hard he himself was, the pants around him nearly felt like they were suffocating his skin. Bruce pulled himself up, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock before he began to take Thor in slowly. Thor nearly bucked his hips forwards, grasping the sheets underneath him. Once Bruce had taken it all, he began pulling back up, hollowing his cheeks. As Bruce continued bobbing his head, enjoying the reactions he got out of Thor, he felt a hand tighten in his hair. “Bruce” Thor gasped out, his face was scrunched and eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. Bruce smirked and pulled back up with a ‘pop’ dragging his tongue over his head, Thor had stiffened, his gasps and mutters were more frequent so Bruce could tell he was close. 

 

“Where’s the lube?” Bruce asked, getting off his knees and standing back up to meet Thor’s haze filled expression. When Thor started moving towards the dresser, Bruce started undoing his pants, pulling them down and falling back on the mattress so he could take it off properly. He dropped his pants onto the ground and started pulling his boxers down next, Thor moved and sat next to him with a bottle of lube in hand. Once Bruce removed the fabric the sound of the bottle cap opening filled the air, Thor pouring some on his hand then leaning into stroke it down Bruce’s hard length. The warmth and sensation made him arch his back, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the feeling. It had been  _ so _ long since he had been so intimate. Kisses were planted along Bruce’s neck, the feeling of Thor’s beard rubbing against him brought laughter rumbling from his throat. He smiled and opened his eyes, leaning in and catching Thor’s lips between his own. A moan caught in his throat which soon ended the kiss, Thor moving back and removing his hand from Bruce. 

 

“Are you ready, love?” Thor asked, voice deep and rumbling as he spoke, his eyes were narrowed and happy. Bruce flustered then nodded, shuffling himself farther onto the bed. Thor crawled up beside him, moving so he was right above Bruce. His arms pinned above each shoulder as Bruce layed down. “I wish to ride you” Thor said, looking down at him and locking their gazes. Bruce’s breathing faltered for a moment, just the thought of it was making him all hot and bothered. “Is that alright?” Thor asked, raising a brow in question. 

 

“Yes” Bruce answered almost too quickly, reaching up to rest his hands on Thor’s hips. The god chuckled and slowly positioned himself above Bruce, one hand on Bruce’s cock as he slowly lowered himself onto it. Bruce sucked in a breath as he entered him, head falling back into the pillow underneath him. “Oh my god” he mumbled under his breath, enjoying the sensation of the slow movement until Thor had taken all of Bruce. 

 

“Yes,  _ your _ god” Thor hushed with a strained voice. Thor calling himself his made Bruce’s cheek burn with heat.

 

Thor rolled his hips, lust visible in his eyes and he pulled back up slowly then straight back down, causing him to mutter soft endearments Bruce watched with half-lidded eyes, Thor was  _ gorgeous. _ His head tilted backwards and cheeks a rosy pink colour, soft exhales left his mouth and beads of sweat formed at his temples. As Thor sped up, Bruce found it hard to keep his eyes open. He tried to match with Thor’s pace, driving his hips upwards. 

 

“Just like that, darling” Bruce groaned, enjoying the ripples of pleasure that overcame his body. Thor continued fucking himself on him, rocking his hips and breathing deeply. Bruce swore he could feel energy coming off of Thor, the static pulsing in the air and distant noise of low, rumbling thunder made him wonder if he was making it up.

 

“You feel so good” Thor grunted, hands loosening from Bruce’s kneecaps so they could be brought forwards and rest on his chest. Thor met Bruce’s eyes, his jaw slacked as tiny gasps escaped him and expression tight and pleased. Bruce adjusted himself to the movement, trailing his hand down from Thor’s thigh and in towards his cock. “Fu-uck” Thor’s sentence dragged with a low moan once Bruce wrapped his fist around Thor’s leaking length. When Bruce started stroking upwards Thor became puddy, his movements stopping briefly as he got used to the new feeling. “Stars” Thor breathed out, his movement was slow as he began riding Bruce again. Bruce could tell Thor was close, and he was getting there too. 

 

Bruce took over the pace part, fucking himself up into Thor. Thor’s mumbling became more frequent, saying soft endearments even though they came off the tongue with such lust that they sounded filthy. “I’m gonna..” Thor’s sentence trailed off and his eyes screwed shut. Bruce just nodded and quickened his pace at the wrists, a few seconds went by before Thor came over Bruce’s hand. Thor took a moment to catch his breath before he started moving again, riding the high as it died down. Bruce wondered how many times Asgardians could go at it, he assumed many times. Before he could drift into thought, he felt an extremely pleasant heat take over his thoughts. Words trembled and fell out of his mouth with a sharp moan as he neared his edge. 

 

“Thor!” Bruce gasped as he came, huffing and catching his breath for a moment. Thor had removed his weight from Bruce, rolling onto the bed beside him. A few moments later, Thor slipped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of a running tap could be heard and then he returned with a cloth. Thor proceeded to clean them both up with the gratefully warm washcloth, a smile was softly stretched across his face. “Why are you so smiley?” Bruce asked, sitting up and pressing a kiss to his grin. 

 

“Because I love you” Thor replied with a hum, moving the washcloth into a hamper then scooting closer to cuddle with Bruce. Bruce pressing his face into Thor’s chest, wanting to stay like this forever. 

 

“I love you too” Bruce mumbled, feeling sleep behind his eyes. As he went to lie them back down, he remembered something. “What time is it?” he thought out loud, pushing himself out of the comfort of Thor’s arms and to the closest window, peering out the curtains.  _ There was enough time.  _

 

“What are you doing, love? Come back and rest with me” Thor pleaded, and Bruce was almost tempted but he shook his head. 

 

“Trust me, come on” Bruce said, pulling some clothing on and watching as Thor reluctantly starting dressing as well. 

 

-

 

Once Thor had fitted himself with clothing, Bruce grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him out into the hallway. Confusion bubbled inside of Thor,  _ why was he in such a hurry? Wouldn’t he want to continue cuddling after their first time?  _ As bruce dragged them back out into the living space, he was thankful to see it was empty. He had already had to see those he let down today, the difference in their personalities was all his fault. Guilt twisted inside of his gut once more, grimacing at the feeling. 

 

“Sit” Bruce commanded, motioning towards the couch that was facing the wall that consisted of glass, it looked out at the jungle and mountains in the distance. Thor raised his eyebrows before complying, moving and sitting down. He was disappointed when Bruce didn’t join him.

 

“Why did you bring me out here?” Thor asked, swiveling his position so he could look at Bruce who had made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and making something. Thor frowned, he still felt relatively full from the breakfast, he wasn’t sure he could stomach more food. 

 

“You’ll see” Bruce replied, giving Thor a promising look before returning something into the fridge and continuing with making dinner. Thor wasn’t exactly happy with that answer, but he decided to stay quiet, waiting for whatever it was Bruce had brought him out here for. 

 

As minutes passed by, Bruce joined him on the couch, putting a plate with a sandwich down onto the counter in front of them. Bruce swallowed down the mouthful he had of his own sandwich then leaned back into to couch. “You don’t have to eat. You’ve done a lot today” Bruce smiled, shuffling and leaning himself down onto Thor’s chest, his cheek turned and he looked out towards the windows. Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist, enjoying that he still  _ did _ want to cuddle. “I brought you out here cause I wanted you to see this” Bruce mumbled, angling his hand to gesture towards the landscape. Thor turned his head to see a marvelous sunset stretching across the fields. The colours were a bright gold, surrounded by clouds that coloured a soft pink. It was beautiful, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. The golds reminded him of Asgard, the feelings that followed this realization weren’t negative, he felt.. content. 

 

“Thank you” Thor breathed out, breaking his gaze from the sunset for a moment so he could rest his eyes on his boyfriend. He brought a hand up from Bruce’s waist so he could run a hand through his hair. Bruce replied by warmly smiling at him, though Thor could sense something that he hadn’t noticed before, yet it felt as if were there the whole time. His eyes shone with this straining tiredness, he almost looked defeated, was this because of the snap? “How are you, after everything?” Thor asked. 

 

Bruce was silent for some time. 

 

“Hulk is gone. I can still feel his pressure under my skin, but it’s.. faded” Bruce said with a troubled expression. “I know the big guy and I don’t have the best relationship, but I was starting to warm up to him.. besides it’s been so long since it’s just been me. I’m scared that I can’t just be me” Bruce finished and Thor could understand his worry, Thor had grown quite fond of Hulk himself. The big green idiot was actually a big softie, he didn’t want to lose him either.  

 

“If you can still feel him, I’m sure he’s going to come back eventually” Thor offered. “He was in control for two years, maybe he’s giving you time now?” . Bruce seemingly liked this answer as he hummed, crawling forwards so he could connect his lips to Thor’s. 

“Yeah, well I hope he isn’t gone for so long” Bruce sighed, pressing more kisses to Thor’s lips. Thor moved his knees so Bruce could lay in between them, allowing them a better angle to continue their kissing. Things were so blissful in the last few hours, Thor was actually starting to not feel like complete shit. He really didn’t know how he could ever repay Bruce, his boyfriend was truly the stars and moon to him. He sighed into the kiss as it deepened, one of Bruce’s arms were draped around the back of his neck. Their lips worked together slowly, less desperate as they were minutes ago. Thor was far too tired to take it any further than this makeout session on the couch, and he could tell Bruce was too. 

 

Thor knew he was going to let that sandwich grow cold, he knew he was going to feel guilt stab and twist at him every time he saw an old friend. Thor knew he’d regularly have breakdowns, but progress was being made. They’d take steps to recovery together, and that’s what was important. 

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write smut, so I hope it was ok ^^
> 
> This was too sad for me asdfghjk, Infinity war really fucked me up.


End file.
